


Of best friends and apple pies

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M, and it's scientifically proven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo realizes how he feels about his best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of best friends and apple pies

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by my friend, Ania
> 
> I wanted to write a fluffy KuroKen so there it is :D

"Thank you for the training", Nekoma volleyball team shouted in unison. They bowed and headed out for the lockerroom.  
Almost everyone had already gone home when Kuroo came back from a talk with the coaches. Spring High was just around the corner and there still was so much to improve with their team.  
"Our coaches have some serious concerns about Lev. Like how are they going to handle him once Yaku graduates" Kuroo grinned but it quickly changed to a sad smile "which only reminds me I'm also going to leave this team soon". He looked at Kenma as if he expected some kind of response but his friend was still playing some game on his 3DS.  
Kuroo shrugged and began undressing. He felt like he had been wearing those clothes for way too long after finishing a practice. While changing he spaced out thinking about what was going to happen the following month and only after a while did he notice Kenma was staring at him but as soon as he would caught his best friend's gaze, the boy turned his focus back to his console.  
Kuroo smirked but didn't say a word.  
Their walk to the station and the ride by train went on almost completely silent disturbed only by Kuroo's seldom questions about the training and their team and Kenma's monosylabic answers.  
After a while they reached Kenma's house. As Kuroo looked at the other boy walk to his doorsteps and watched the door closing behind him he called his name. That made Kenma stop and turn back to his friend.  
Kuroo looked into his eyes and asked tentatively, "would you perhaps want to go for an apple pie tomorrow after school? With me of course..." he was afraid he might have just crossed a line and he quickly added, "you don't have to if you don't want to. I-I'd better go now. Goodni-"  
"I'd love to" came a quiet reply as Kenma smiled softly "Goodnight, Kuro". He turned around and he disappeared behind the door. Just as Kuroo got back his ability to move and think clearly he headed for his own house, smiling so widely that his face muscles ached.

***

The following day Kuroo couldn't focus no matter how hard he tried. He barely answered his mother's questions about school. He forgot his bento. His tie was hanging loose on his neck and his bedhair was even worse than usually. When he left home and saw Kenma already waiting for him, he tripped on his own legs almost loosing his breath.  
He couldn't take his eyes off of Kenma on their way to school as well as during the morning practice. It made him miss some spikes and got him questioned by the coaches about what was happening with him. Kenma didn't comment his weird behaviour but was observing him nevertheless.

During lunch time Kuroo came to Kenma's table. Without a bento.  
"Where's your lunch?" Kenma spoke up first.  
"I left it at home. But don't worry about it. I'm not hungry" Kuroo smiled at him.  
"You're acting strange today..." he said as he looked back down on his plate.  
"Really? I didn't notice. But I guess I'm kind of excited for today" his friend flashed him a beautiful smile but soon after this the bell rang.  
"See you later" he said and run to his class.  
_He definitely acts weird today_ , Kenma thought, taking out his biology textbook.

***

"I'm so glad the coaches didn't stop me for a lecture like yesterday." Kuroo was smiling all the time and looking only at Kenma, like he didn't see anything but him. It started to seem suspisious.

They left school shoulder to shoulder. Kenma let Kuroo lead the way. As they arrived the bakery, Kuroo caringly opened the door for Kenma to let him enter the place first. They ordered two apple pies and hot chocolate Kuroo paid for. He also took care of all the small talk but it wasn't surprising. Neither was the fact that he kept close to Kenma. He had been like that for ages. The new thing was when Kuroo’s cheeks turned red when his hand accidentally touched Kenma's. The younger boy decided to shrug it off, at least for now. They were sitting by table in the corner of the bakery where nobody could watch them from behind their backs.  
_So... Why did you ask me out now of all times?_ Kenma wanted to ask but he knew he would either receive no aswer at all, furious blushing or a smug smile. And none of those satisfied his curiousity. That was why he decide to wait and see what their meeting would bring.  
"Kenma" a calm voice drew his attention back to Kuroo. He was looking at him softly but there was a glimpse of concern in his eyes as he asked, "is everything alright? Doesn't your pie taste good? We can always order something else if you want"  
"No, it's really good. I just got distracted..." Kenma answered and as he noticed something black moving outside he added in a hushed whisper, "There's a cat behind the window"  
That made Kuroo immediately raise his head high and turn around as he tried to spot the animal. When he caught a glimpse of the cat he smiled widely and waved slightly in its direction. Kenma shook his head minutely. He forgot the reason why he had became this crazy cat lover's friend. Except for this dork being the only one who could understand Kenma and knew him for a long, long time.

A sigh full of disappointment made him look back at Kuroo. He seemed really saddened by the fact that the cat had run away before he even managed to get closer to it, but his expression quickly changed as he realized there was another feline right in front of him. Human with cat’s personality. For Kuroo it was the inside the counted, not the outside. Although he had to admit Kenma **was** good-looking. Just the way he was he made Kuroo never want to take his eyes off him. Maybe it was the cute bangs that covered almost whole his face, maybe the big, golden eyes that saw right through him or the soft lips of kissing which Kuroo had dreamed many times. There was also a slight chance it was all and none of them at the same time. Perhaps it was just the familiarity they shared, the feeling of home or the special, warm aura Kenma had when they were together. Nevertheless Kenma was making him feel both safe, confident and nervous. He would make Kuroo stutter over simple words and lose all his charm and his put-on act. Kuroo showed his real self when there were just by themselves.  
And in that moment in the bakery, even though there were a lot of people around them, he felt like there was no one else besides them. He was of the impression that no one else mattered. He had all the time in the world just for Kenma.  
"Can we stay like this forever? Just… the two of us, together?" Kuroo asked and blushed instantly as he realized how cheesy and out of the blue had he sounded.  
Kenma seemed not to be as much affected by his question as Kuroo himself and just looked at him heartily. "I thought _it_ was obvious", he said as he lowered his eyes. "We have always been together and I don’t get it why we shouldn't be like this in the future", Kenma's words weren't just a sentence you say when talking with a friend. They were a commitment. Determined, unquestionable, one that hid a promise. A promise he'll do anything to make it come true. Kenma's hand released cup he was holding and moved to the center of the table. Kuroo immediately embraced his hand with his own.  
"Yeah" he mummbled. His eyes were stuck on their holding palms as if he couldn't believe it was really happening.  
"Kuroo?" Kenma's voice made his eyes wander back to his friend's face. "Can we go home?"  
"Sure. Let's go" Kuroo collected himself and tried to pull his hand back but Kenma stopped him. He looked up at him and his eyes told him everything. _Don't let go._  
Kuroo hold Kenma's hand more firmly then and interlaced their fingers. Then he just smiled the most beautiful, happy and pure smile and took Kenma home.

***

They spent that afternoon together. The evening as well. Just as the following day. And the next. And every other day before Kuroo graduated. When he went to college, they chatted on Skype or just were together no matter the distance. Once Kenma joined Kuroo at the university they got back to their high school habit. Sometimes somebody would try to accompany them but usually there were just the two of them. Studying, reading, playing games, talking, eating. Together. That was all they ever needed. The dearest person to be by their side.


End file.
